2p Canada x reader
by Multi Fandom Sleeper
Summary: A thief and a really hot Canadian that smells like maple... what can go wrong?
1. A thief, a truck, and a Spaniard

_**This is my first Fanfic of this nature so please do not judge me I'm sensitive… also you should know everything by now so I ain't gonna explain…**_

* * *

**Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock**

The minutes ticked by. You had been done with your test for quite a while. You stared intensely at your teacher waiting for her to excuse you. She looked up and you raised your hand quickly. She nodded ad you gathered your belongings and left. She was your last period teacher so you left the building without any fear of trouble... Not that it mattered; you had detention on Friday anyway...

You walked through the parking lot and opened a random car door. You sat in it and waited... Then He came.

"Hola chica! Great to see you! Ready?" The man said

"Hush... Did Ivan send you?" You asked.

"Si he did. You ready?"

"Yeah sure..." You were uneasy. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and cut up the front passenger seat. You got out the car and pinned up your (h/l) (h/c).

"The name is Antonio..." He said getting out of the car.

"I already knew what you're name was Mister 'I fucked Lovina' and I for one don't care... I have a job to do."

"Take it easy chica... you'll be done with him after this."

"Thank god." You signed. After almost dying you had to do favors for a crime boss and this was gonna be your final heist before getting your freedom back. "What's the target?" You asked.

"Large cabin 3 miles away." He said.

"Let's go." You said while walking towards the road. Then you began to run, ducking into the trees when you saw a highway security camera. You then ran down a path into the forest. You followed a set of tire tracks to a clearing, where you saw the cabin. You peeked into the window. There was a man shouting.

"Matt if you don't wake up I'm taking your keys!" He yelled.

There was no response you assumed the bedroom was the best way of entering. You walked to the back and opened the window to the bedroom. You slipped in quietly and landed softly onto a pile of clothes. This was all too easy. You stared at the sleeping man. He had messy blonde-ish hair in a loose ponytail. He was for the most part wrapped in a blanket, except his arm which was still on an alarm clock. You smiled as you grabbed his phone off of his dresser. Nothing of value was in his room so you slipped into the hall. There was only one other room and it was locked. The living room was next to the kitchen in front of the house. You saw the shouting man sitting shirtless on the couch, playing CoD. You grinned and went into the kitchen. There was surprisingly 6,000 cash on the kitchen table. You also took Matt's keys. They'd help you get away. You left the kitchen and grabbed a shoe from the ground, throwing it at the shirtless man's head. You ducked behind the couch as he got up and stomped to Matt's room. You then took the Xbox and the PS3 that was next to it. You put them in your book bag as you heard yelling from the bedroom. Your time was almost up. You unplugged the flat screen and carried it to the front door. You then put everything in the red truck as you heard them run to the front door. You turned on the truck and drove away, as the two men stood shirtless as the front door. You drove to the front of the path and let Antonio in.

"Nice work, chica. Lets go back to school. Ivan will meet us there." He smiled.

You sighed and drove back to the school. You leaned on the truck waiting for Ivan. You saw a black car pull up and your heart sped up. Fight or flight... Fight or flight... Fight. You held your ground as the car parked, rather than shrinking away as usual. You were eager to be done working for him. You watched as the door opened… but you then shrunk away as you saw who left the car. It was the shirtless man from the couch.

"Hey look! It's the little slut that took our shit!" He laughed. "Matt come on, get out! She is just standing there defenselessly!" Matt stepped out of the car pulling out a hockey stick wrapped in barbed wire. His black sunglasses were hiding an angry face. He pinned me against the truck

"Why the fuck did you steal my stuff?" He growled.

"ANTONIO YOU LITTLE SHIT GET HIM AWAY FROM MEE!" You shouted. He wrapped his arms around your neck as Antonio ran to you. The other man hit him with a baseball bat. You began to tear up.

"Don't cry. You should've thought about it before you stole from me." He said quietly, tightening his grip on your neck.

"Ivan….. made… me…" You managed to spit out.

"Huh?" He let go of you and you fell to the floor. You handed him his keys as he helped you up. "Ivan made you? You made a deal with Ivan. You don't seem to smart…" He said.

You croaked out a weak, "He forced me. I owe him my life… this was my last job."

Matt took off his sunglasses. "Al, c'mere." He said as he took his money out of the truck.

The other man walked to him. "What'd she say that made you stop? Am I getting a new doll?"

Matt shot him a dirty look. "No you fucktard. I stopped because Ivan put her up to it. She had no choice! You said she'd robbed us 5 times in the past 3 years… you made me choke her for no reason!"

Al shrunk back, "How was I supposed to know!? Anyhow, what're we supposed to do?"

Matt thought about it as you stood there still trying to breathe correctly.

"We keep her safe and send her with half the money." He said.

"WHAT! NO! THAT'S OUR MONEY!" Al yelled.

"Chill. She'll pay us back. Won't you?" He looked into you. He stared deep into your (e/c) orbs as you gazed into his purple ones. You nodded slowly as you started to cry again. "W-why are you crying?"

"Because I just wanted freedom and I went from one person to another! Now I have a new debt to repay!" You shouted. You smacked him and took his hockey stick. You dragged an unconscious Antonio away with the hockey stick over your shoulder.

"Duude… she just took your hockey stick….. and your pride." Al laughed.

"Shut up. I'll get both back. Just lemme see what she does." Matt said punching Al. You leaned Antonio on his car and gave hit him with the hockey stick until you couldn't pick it up anymore. You then walked back to Matt giving him back his hockey stick.

"I'll pay you back alright. Just don't speak to me ever again." You grumbled. The blood dripped from the hockey stick as you stared at Matt angrily.

"I make no promises hun." He said getting into his truck. The blood on the stick was in large amounts and he realized that you wrote your name and number in blood on the hockey stick. He grinned and rolled down his window. "See ya around (y/n)" He said as he pulled out and sped off. You sat in the parking lot for the rest of the day thinking about him

* * *

**_I know it sucked ass but I'll get better ^_^ I hope... Review Please Cause I love feedback and following orders (not being sarcastic...)_**


	2. Pay back and love birds

_**Here we go and I know that last chapter sucked but hey I'm trying!**_

* * *

The next day was worse than the first. Ivan wasn't at school and neither was Antonio. All of your teachers looked at you with pity. You just grinned and listened to music as the minutes ticked by. That annoying ticking. It ticked you off. ((I know that was terrible and I should feel bad blah blah blah))

You were only in your 5th period class when you lost your shit and said to your history teacher, "Ya' know... Spain was over protective of Southern Italy and France was being super pedo creepy type in the background leading to many wars between Spain and France over Italy so you saying that France had rights to Southern Italy is a lie, and I won't except it." You grinned. If Antonio was there he would've laughed. Your teacher then said, "Well Miss (Lastname) if you know so much tell us about more stuff. Be as detailed as possible and... Make it funny."

"With pleasure Mr. (least favorite teachers name)." You said moving your bookbag to his desk. He sat in your seat as you began to draw on the dry erase map a face on each country. ((Yes you're making Hetalia basically...)) You then explained all the wars by using different voices and jokes. You explained when Prussia attacked Austria and Hungary had to come in to help, which made your best friend Gilbert uneasy. You explained how North Italy was always in trouble and needed Germany to save him, Making your friends Ludwig and Feliciano laugh. You said how Canada and America were brothers and America was a total douchedick to Canada when it came to bonding time. You thoroughly explained the rivalry between France and England and said it's because in reality they loved each other with a passion and you said England was super Tsundere for France causing Oliver and Francis to blush and Arthur to pout. When the bell rang you bowed and grabbed your bag leaving with an applause from your class. As you rushed out of the class you bumped into none other than Matt.

"What the shit man. I thought you said you'd leave me alone!" You shouted.

"Chill. I said I'd make no promises." He said with a sly grin.

"Whatever." You pushed past him and walked away. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you back.

"Give me my 3,000 dollars back." He said sweetly.

"But I gotta give it to Ivan!" You shouted, drawing some attention to yourself.

"I took care of your debt... and I got your little boyfriend back." He growled holding his hand out for the money.

"Who? Antonio? Oh no... he's just a friend... well... acquaintance." You said confused.

"I don't care. Just give me my money!" He said. You smiled and thought of a fun game.

"Make me." You grinned. He sensed what you were trying to do and pushed you against the locker next to the class. You realized in that moment that the bell had rung and no one was watching anymore.

"Listen... I hate to break it to you but you're nothing but an ant compared to me." He said pinning me to the locker.

"Too bad I'm a fire ant." I bit his arm and drew blood making him let go. I fell to the floor and scrambled away.

"Jesus christ! Why are you so mean to me?!" He shouted as you ran around the corner. He chased you until you slipped during a turn around the corner and fell. He picked you up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." You said bitterly. He held you and stared into your eyes. He looked so tired and his eyes were an amazing shade of purple. After a few seconds you began to blush. He smiled softly. "I-I need to go to class..." you said quietly.

"We both know you leave school at this time because all you have left is lunch and Study Hall." He laughed. He then carried you out of the school and sat you in his truck.

"Wasn't I heavy?" You asked playing with your muffin top.

"No. You were the perfect weight to carry." He smiled as he got in the truck. He turned it on and pulled out of the parking lot, driving along the rode you walked on, to get to his house. He drove in front of his cabin and turned off the car. "Out. Now." He said coldly. It was strange how much he changed emotion. You got out the truck and so did he. He opened the cabin door and gestured for you to come in.

Al was almost naked on the couch playing GTA V. There were two new men in the kitchen arguing. You got closer and saw your classmates Oliver and Francis. You listened in.

"No! I'm not being ridiculous! You are! I only needed you to put 25¢ in the jar!" Oliver shouted.

"I don't fucking care!" Francis responded.

"50! 50¢!" He shouted. You laughed and they turned to see you.

"Oh 'Ello love. Would you like a cupcake?" He smiled offering you one from the counter.

"Don't eat that shit (y/n)." Francis said lighting a cigarette. Oliver nearly broke his neck to look at Francis.

"Oh HONESTLY!" He shouted. Francis and Oliver began to argue again. You caught little bits like "IT'S 75¢ NOW!" and "WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD SMOKE IN MY KITCHEN!?" You laughed and left the kitchen to look at the familiar hallway. You regretted robbing this place and you gently rested the wad of money in the bowl that held some candies. You then walked to Matt's room, where the door was half open.

You peeked your head in to see a shirtless Matt. He was changing his clothes. You blushed as you watched him. You leaned closer and closer until you fell forward and he turned around and saw you. You sat up and stared at him. He was shirtless, scars all over his body, and his body OH JESUS; you blushed as he stared at you, confused.

"(Y/N) what the hell? You can't know and enter like normal people. You have to stare creepily then fall?" He laughed finally. You sat up and laughed awkwardly. He sat on his bed and stared at you. He then patted the bed as a motion for you to sit with him. You scrambled to the bed and sat down. He wrapped his arm around you. "You're so adorable (Y/N)!" He said smiling at you. It was a sad smile.

"Is something wrong?" You asked twiddling your thumbs. He sighed and laid back. You turned and stared at him.

"I'm stuck in this damn house with those fucking psychopaths and I feel alone. I haven't slept well since I was 9 and I don't think I can keep going like his without snapping." He sighed and rolled over towards me, smiling.

"You'll be fine..." You said regretting ever asking the question. He put his hand on my leg and you began to blush.

"You should go... I might do something regrettable..." He said pulling up your skirt slowly.

"You should tell someone to get me... I might let you!" You laughed. You then wondered why you said it. In that moment he sat up and got very close to you.

"Are you saying you _**want **_to do something regrettable with me?" He asked eagerly. His eyes looked hungry.

"I.. er.. um... I..." You couldn't speak. He lifted up your shirt a bit and played with the bit of skin; circles, swirls and hearts. You giggled and he looked at you smiling. It wasn't sad either.

"I won't make you. I'm just glad you're here. I've been watching you for a while. I take care of you, ya' know," He said smiling.

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Well first I should say that choking you was wrong... It goes back on my promise... Do you remember the first day of school how you walked into the wrong hallway?" He asked looking away.

"Y-yes. I almost got pulverized." You said remembering. You got lost and walked into a hallway that didn't very much like freshmen, more or less nerdy freshmen girls that wouldn't put out to save their lives.

"Do you know why you didn't go to the hospital?" He said staring at me.

"N-no. I thought a teacher came and shooed everyone away..." You said trailing off.

"No. When you fell and they surrounded you I grabbed Al away from Oli and his sister and we kept you safe. His bat and my hockey stick. We almost got suspended but it was worth it. We saw you blacked out and carried you to the nurse. From then on no one wanted to mess with you. That's why you don't get in trouble and that's why no matter what you say no one wants to hurt you. We made it clear you were under our protection." He said. Every word hit you like a bomb. You had no debt to him like Ivan and his protection is consistent for the most part. You pressed your knees to your chest, causing your skirt to fall to mid thigh.

"So... you've been keeping me safe... and I don't owe you?" You asked shakily.

"No. Listen... (Y/N) I want you to know... I love you." He muttered the last part but you heard him. You looked up and saw his watery eyes. You felt so bad and remembered... he was always there at the door when you left class. He was there when you were getting lunch. He was even there when you couldn't reach a book in the library. Always helping a bit. He opened the door for you and handed you your milk, occasionally pitching in when you couldn't afford lunch. He even got the books at the top shelf for you and then walked away. Always silent. Always there.

You leaned to him and kissed him. "I love you too Matt," You said when you pulled away.

At first he didn't respond to his name. It had been so long, you not acknowledging him that you saying his name shocked him.

"(Y/N)...you said my name..." He said.

"Why are you shocked?" You asked.

"I've known you since Freshmen year and you never said my name once." He sighed.

"Well things are different now." You smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. He held your waist and deepened the kiss which oddly shocked you and the moment you opened your mouth a bit he took his chance letting his tongue enter and search your mouth. You blushed deeply as he slipped his hand up your skirt...

* * *

_**aaaaannndddd cliffhanger because I didn't write past that and I can't write any while in class... Please give me feedback cause ILYSM and thats what people who love each other should do... besides fuck for hours on end...**_


	3. So maybe you shouldn't be loud

**Sup guys... ready for this? I suck at these scenes so don't judge me but also... I'm warning you I'm gonna hurt you ALL emotionally pretty soon... I'm not letting you know when but I already started writing the chapter in my notebook so I decided to warn you**

* * *

You blushed deeply as he slipped his hand up your skirt, not breaking the kiss. He then pushed you down onto the bed, unbuttoning your uniform shirt. Your (f/c) lace bra was now being unhooked when he broke the kiss to breathe. You stared at him blushing as he unzipped your skirt and yanked it off of you, leaving you in your matching panties. He grinned as you looked at him with uncertainty. He kissed you and whispered "I know it's your first time... I promise I'll be gentle. Let start with a bit of this…" He kissed your neck making the blush on your face turn darker. He found a sweet spot on your neck and stayed there for a bit as your blush turned the darkest shade of red ever and you were biting your lip. Unsatisfied with those results he let his kisses trail down to your breasts. He cupped one and began to suck on the other. You made a noise along the lines of 'eep'.

He laughed at the noise and let his kisses trail down lower and then tugged on your panties. You could tell he was restless and growing tired of just teasing you. He slipped them off quickly spread your legs and then slid a finger moved it in and out for 3 seconds and then curved it upward, hitting the little patch of nerves and causing a satisfying yelp like moan. He slid another finger in and hit the nerves again, causing another moan. The put a third finger in and began pumping them in and out, his thumb making circles on your clit. You grew more wet quickly, but it wasn't like you weren't already soaked. He wasted no time trying to make you moan and before you could prepare to hold back another sign of pleasure began to lick your moist area. Your moans grew even louder and then he plunged his tongue into the hole and a moan escaped your lips. You were shocked as to the pleasure you were feeling.

He then removed his fingers which made you whimper a bit. You knew what was coming next, enough fanfiction prepared you for this moment. He removed his pants and then slid into you slowly, letting you feel him completely. He waited for your nod to continue. It felt like ages before the pain stopped but then you squirmed a bit to make sure the pain was gone, and then nodded. You thought he didn't see the nod; but then he grinded your hips, pulled almost completely out and then rammed in causing yet another yelp like moan. His movements in you were heaven. Each thrust hit your spot and every once in a while you would hear him slightly moan your name or grunt and that just drove you even more insane. A knot formed in your stomach and your own moans grew loud enough to alert the other people in the house. He continued to move with alarming power and you couldn't contain your self. You orgasmed. The moment the knot in your core released, your walls tightened around his member, causing a loud moan from him as he in turn released inside of you. You felt his warm liquid in you as he pulled out. You both panted as he laid next to you. You snuggled into him and he held you. Quickly you fell asleep in each others arms.

Little did you know, when your moans alerted the other house members they snuck to see what was going on and had watched more than half of the events that played out. They snickered and walked away talking about how they would welcome you into the family for the time being.

They all knew in that moment, you were officially his girlfriend.

* * *

_**I know it sucked! Don't friggin judge me I try hard!  
**_


End file.
